


Камлан

by Sabira



Series: Королевский цикл [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira





	Камлан

Солнце медленно ползет по небосводу вниз. Лучи из пронзительных, ярко-желтых, становятся красновато-оранжевыми, словно набрякшими от той крови, что неизбежно прольется на рассвете. Мерлин щурится, рассматривая неспешный бег облаков, до его слуха доносится ровный плеск – река быстро несет свои воды, равнодушная к будущему сражению. Он никак не может вспомнить ее названия. Слишком много было в их жизни битв, слишком много песчаных извилистых берегов осыпались под копытами лошадей, всего не удержишь в голове. Очередное место сражения. Много после, когда они вернутся в Камелот, в книгах сделают новую запись. О том, сколько воинов пало с каждой стороны. Сколько уничтожили доблестные рыцари короля Артура. Скольких убил сам Артур.  
  
Мерлин отворачивается и возвращается в шатер. Его мучает недоброе предчувствие, виски сдавливает – будто он снова в шутку примерил на себя корону. Он задыхается – от пыли и сухости воздуха, и жадно пьет разбавленное вино.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь бледнее обычного, - говорит Артур, оторвавшись от изучения карты. – Не пора ли тебе начать оставаться в замке во время моих походов?  
  
Мерлин неодобрительно косится на него. Беззлобное поддразнивание, привычное и родное, отдается непонятной тоской внутри.  
  
\- Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии наблюдать, как ты смиренно принимаешь тяготы воинской жизни. И потом, кто еще будет варить тебе настойки?  
  
Артур усмехается и разминает шею рукой. Мерлин отставляет в сторону кубок.  
  
\- Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, - настойчиво говорит он и мягко кладет ладони на плечи Артура.  
  
\- Ладно, - в последнее время Артур все реже спорит, заслышав эти слова. Годы берут свое. Он еще крепок и силен, он здоров – стараниями своего первого мага, но нет уже юношеской выносливости, когда он проводил ночь за ночью почти без сна, ничего не ел и оставался непобедим. Теперь он вынужден подчиняться нехитрым правилам, заведенным Мерлином. Слушаться его, как когда-то отец выслушивал советы Гаюса.  
  
Артур тяжело опускается на лежанку, позволяя снять с себя куртку, кольчугу и рубашку. Мерлин растирает руки пахнущей травами мазью и дотрагивается до обнаженной кожи. Он может выполнять свою работу с закрытыми глазами, он знает наизусть это тело: каким оно было двадцать лет назад, десять, какое оно сейчас.  
  
C каждым годом Артур покрывается новыми шрамами и отметинами - как дерево кольцами. За каждым шрамом стоит магия Мерлина, ее так много в теле Артура, что магу кажется: однажды его король распахнет глаза, и те будут окрашены в золотой. Разумеется, это всего лишь странная фантазия, одна из тех, что порой лишают Мерлина сна. Артур по-прежнему не умеет колдовать.  
  
Мерлин разминает затекшие мышцы, снимает боль и судороги, надавливает, невесомо ласкает, расслабляя, и ловит себя на непривычной мысли. Вернее, на отсутствии привычной. Мерлин не хочет в Камелот, к обыденной, давно переставшей приносить сюрпризы жизни. Ему теперь достаточно присутствия Артура рядом. А где они – в выученных до последней трещины покоях или на берегу неизвестной реки, неважно.  
  
\- Он тоже маг, - негромко произносит Мерлин, заканчивая массаж. – Не дерись с ним один на один.  
  
\- Возможно, у меня не будет выбора, - устало возражает Артур.  
  
Мерлин молчит. Он склоняется, целует короткостриженный затылок и утыкается носом в шею. Чувствует, как бьется жилка, и это, как всегда, успокаивает его.  
  
Артур выворачивается и пододвигается в сторону, давая Мерлину место. Тот укладывается подле него и закрывает глаза. Несмотря на плотно сомкнутые веки, Мерлин никак не может забыть всполохи заката над рекой.   
  
\- Ты помнишь, как мы ходили на Гирейна? – спрашивает Артур, разрушая воцарившуюся тишину.   
  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Мерлин. Да и как иначе? Тогда он первый раз колдовал, помогая Артуру одержать победу. Тогда же Артур запретил ему встревать. Тогда же они занимались любовью – бешено и страстно, упивались друг другом, еще не зная, что ждет их впереди. Что юношеское безумие перерастет в полное единение, оставив размолвки позади. Что они буквально врастут друг в друга, переплетутся судьбами, как порой переплетаются корнями и стволами деревья.  
  
Кроме того, именно тогда Артур решил жениться на Гвеневере. Ради королевства, ради наследника. Ошибочный, горький выбор.  
  
\- Я верил, что если я убью его… отобью его вторжение, на этом все кончится. Никто не рискнет нападать. Я буду править, как правил отец, проводить турниры, принимать посольства. Я считал, что это чуть ли не последний раз, когда я попробую себя в бою.  
  
Мерлин приподнимается на локте и улыбается.  
  
\- Нет, сир, ты не мог быть таким…  
  
\- Глупым? – Артур притворно сердится.  
  
\- Наивным, - дипломатично поправляет его Мерлин.  
  
Артур шутливо тянет его за воротник, заставляя снова улечься.  
  
\- Я не предполагал, что вся моя жизнь будет состоять из сражений.  
  
\- Неужто они тебе надоели? – Мерлин ведет пальцами по груди вниз, с бездумной, дозволенной только ему нежностью.  
  
\- Нет. Пока я способен держать в руках Экскалибур, я хочу обнажать свой меч. Негоже заставлять его засиживаться в ножнах.  
  
\- Ты не меняешься.   
  
\- Ты бы мне этого не простил.  
  
Мерлин не спорит. Артур прав, это единственная вещь, с которой Мерлину было бы сложно смириться. Несмотря на свой титул, бремя власти, непростые годы – Артур в глубине души все такой же. Сумасшедший, безудержный принц, спрятавшийся под маской взрослого опытного мужа, полководца, правителя.  
  
Мерлин до сих пор иногда с трудом удерживается от своих прежних шуточек, остается тем же эалдорским юнцом, любившим поэкспериментировать на Артуре с каким-нибудь заклинанием или, на худой конец, забыть подогреть воду для умывания. Иногда он считает это редким чудом: они сумели сохранить себя. В отличие от Ланселота и Гвеневеры.   
  
Первый рыцарь короля продолжает высыхать с каждым днем, снедаемый чувством вины. Ланселот не в состоянии простить себе длящееся годами предательство. Он все больше замыкается в себе – безупречный рыцарь, пример для подражания, лучший среди равных. Безнадежно любящий королеву, по-собачьи преданный Артуру.   
  
Гвен по-прежнему хороша. Ей идет легкая полнота, ее черные глаза и тяжелая грудь волнуют придворных, ее осыпают комплиментами, ей читают стихи и посвящают баллады. Но деревянная колыбель, предназначенная для ее ребенка, давно покрыта пылью и паутиной, забыта в неиспользуемых покоях – вместе со старыми платьями и шарфом, который она когда-то давно вязала на руку мужу в турнирах. Гвеневера не плачет, и королеву считают счастливейшей женщиной на земле.  
  
\- Наверное, это расплата, - голос Артура вырывает Мерлина из размышлений. – Я спас его жизнь вопреки воле отца.  
  
\- Мы оба, - поправляет Мерлин. – Дракон предупреждал меня о Мордреде. О Моргане. О…  
  
\- Хватит, - обрывает его Артур. – Сделанного не воротишь.  
  
Мерлин умолкает. Он научился не винить себя за прошлое, но временами угрызения совести начинают снова мучить его. Мерлин возвращается в прежние дни, перебирает свои ошибки, кусая губы в бессилии – ничего нельзя изменить. После таких вечеров у него зверски болит голова, и он обязательно приходит к Артуру. Вымолить в очередной раз свое прощение, схлопотать подзатыльник, ибо Артуру нечего ему прощать, унять сомнения, переплетя пальцы, вдохнув запах волос, ощутив вкус губ.  
  
\- Завтра все кончится, - говорит Артур, и Мерлин на мгновение задыхается от ужаса. Слова похожи на одно из страшных пророчеств, но он не скажет этого Артуру. Ведь тот только посмеется над суеверным Мерлином и опять будет его дразнить.  
  


~*~

  
  
Бой длится долго, но заметить это сложно: часы пролетают подобно минутам. Мерлин утирает пот со лба, нервно оглядывается по сторонам, выискивая среди сражающихся тех, чья судьба ему небезразлична. Персиваль без устали орудует дубиной, с которой управляется лучше, чем с потерянным в начале битвы мечом. Гавейн на попечении лекаря, его рана не опасна для жизни, но несколько недель придется провести в постели. Ланселот весь в крови, но чья она – не разобрать. Судя по всему, все же врагов. Артур…  
  
Вот рту Мерлина становится сухо. Артур неумолимо сближается с молодым воином, на нем шлем, но опознать его невероятно легко.  
Мордред гибкий, ловкий, даже в тяжелой в броне. Он набрасывается на Артура с безудержной яростью, как молодой волк кидается на вожака в борьбе за власть над стаей. Он кружит, обрушивает град ударов, выискивая слабое место. Мерлин моргает, выходит из оцепенения и пытается пробиться к Артуру. Он расшвыривает потоком чистой магии мешающих ему людей, он торопится, но, приблизившись, не двигается дальше, поймав взгляд Артура.   
  
«Это мой противник», - слышит Мерлин несказанное. И вспоминает свое давнее обещание не вмешиваться.  
  
Мерлин послушно замирает, и, ему чудится, все замирает вместе с ним. Воины продолжают драться, над полем стоит лязг, стоны, крики, брань, но внимание Мерлина полностью приковано к нападающему Мордреду.  
  
Артур уклоняется, делает выпад – идеальный, выверенный, как на тренировке, и Мордред останавливается. Из-под его лат начинает литься кровь, сплошным потоком, вымачивая штаны и стекая в сапоги. Он падает навзничь, как подломленный. Артур улыбается, поворачивается к Мерлину и не успевает среагировать. Ослабевший, уже лежащий на земле Мордред нащупывает копье и со всей силы запускает его в противника. Артур шатается от отдачи, его руки стискивают древко, глаза широко распахнуты. Он опускается на одно колено, снимает перчатку, и в следующее мгновение его пальцы сжимают руку Мерлина.  
  
В горле Мерлина так сухо, что ему не удается закричать. Он осторожно укладывает Артура на истоптанную мокрую траву, освобождает его голову от шлема и гладит по светлым волосам. Мерлин опытен, его оглушает сразу: ничем нельзя помочь. Магии неподвластна такая рана. А больше нет никого, чью жизнь можно было бы выменять на жизнь Артура. Король Камелота последний из рода Пендрагонов, не считая отравленную ведьминским ядом Моргану.   
  
\- Мер… - силится сказать Артур, но вместо имени раздается лишь хрип.  
  
\- Я позабочусь, - обещает Мерлин, безошибочно угадывая, что желал произнести Артур. У него бешено стучит в висках, по спине течет холодный пот, магия взбесившимся комком подкатывает к пальцам.  
  
Артур пытается улыбнуться и вновь пробует заговорить. На его губах выступает розовая пена. Мерлин ласково вытирает испачканный рот, целует ладонь Артура и отвечает.  
  
\- Я тебя тоже. Больше жизни, - говорит он, не обращая внимание на текущие слезы.  
  
Артура начинает бить озноб, он жмурится от приступа острой боли и пробует повернуть голову. Мерлин на долю секунды недоумевает, но вскоре понимает.  
  
\- Его глаза уже остекленели, Артур. Мордреда больше нет. И угрозы Камелоту тоже. Ты выиграл, - слова выходят невнятными, но Мерлин не боится, что его не поймут. И он не ошибается. Артур успокаивается, заходится страшным кашлем и обмякает. Мерлин поднимается на ноги и позволяет магии вырваться наружу. Он без запинки произносит заклинание – то самое, простое, вызывающее огненную волну. Поджарившее однажды рыцарей Гирейна в собственных латах. Соратники Мордреда, и так подкошенные вестью о смерти предводителя, спешно отступают. Это не месть, Мерлин давно не юнец, он знает, что сердцу не становится легче при виде трупа врага. Но он больше не связан словом, а битву стоит прекратить как можно быстрее.   
  
Мерлин смотрит, как подпаленные огнем воины спасаются в водах реки и, наконец, вспоминает ее название.  
  
Камлан.  
  


~*~

  
  
Мерлин в последний раз проводит губкой по лицу Артура - такому беспечному и умиротворенному сейчас. Удивительно, сколько он помнит выражений этого лица. Помнит, какой Артур когда сердится, радуется, подшучивает, ругается. Помнит, как покусывает губы или палец, размышляя. Как закатывает глаза, как улыбается. Как тяжело, беспощадно, не давая шанса сбежать, смотрит, перед тем, как увлечь в постель.   
  
\- Артур, - нежно шепчет Мерлин, целуя сомкнутые холодные губы. - Мой Артур. Теперь только мой.  
  
Мерлин знает: рыцари уверены, что он сошел с ума от горя. Это не так. Он отказывается считать Артура мертвым, он никого не пускает к его телу – и не пустит. Это непросто – то, что он задумал. Но Мерлин справится.  
  
Он отходит от ложа Артура. Тело короля тут же окутывает золотисто-медовой дымкой, он выглядит спящим, прилегшим немного отдохнуть. Мерлин магией открывает дверь и натыкается на собравшихся там рыцарей. Бледный, так и не оправившийся еще Гавейн, неподвижный Персиваль, Ланселот сжимающий руку Гвеневеры. Та вскакивает при виде Мерлина и бросается к нему.  
  
\- Ты обязан меня пустить, я - королева Камелота! – кричит она. Мерлин ловит изящные запястья, внимательно рассматривает ее руки, платье, прическу, драгоценное ожерелье на шее.  
  
Гвеневера неожиданно выглядит на свои годы, несмотря на то, как тщательно она следит за собой. Она больше не похожа на «вечно юную королеву», как любят величать ее менестрели. Мерлина охватывает равнодушие. Как бы то ни было, она все еще не способна осознать.  
  
\- Гвеневера, там нет короля Камелота, - тихо говорит он. – Там лежит Артур. И ты к нему не пойдешь.  
  
\- Я хочу проститься, - глаза у Гвен уставшие, она плачет – тихо и искренне. Как не плакала уже много лет.  
  
\- Тебе не нужно туда, - качает головой Мерлин. – Поверь мне, Гвен.   
  
Ланселот смотрит секунду, другую и вмешивается.  
  
\- Моя леди... Вы должны помнить короля другим. Каким помним его мы. Великим правителем и великим воином, отдавшим жизнь за Камелот.  
  
Мерлин кивает и передает королеву первому рыцарю. Он видит, как Гвеневера, обессилив, сползает к ногам Ланселота, пышные юбки превращают каменный пол в черный провал, глухие рыдания отражаются от стен и уходят гулять эхом по коридорам.   
  
Он дожидается, пока Гвен утихнет, и просит всех его выслушать.  
  


~*~

  
  
Воды озера ровные и тихие, ничуть не похожие на стремительный Камлан. Здесь пахнет свежестью, немного – тиной и приближающейся осенью. Весла плавно погружаются в синеватую гладь, тихий плеск раздается в такт дыханию Мерлина. Он мог бы управлять лодкой с помощью одной лишь магии, но он хочет напоследок ощутить свое тело, мышцы, заработать свою последнюю мозоль на службе у Артура. Граница все ближе и ближе, сияет ровным мягким светом – обманчивое, иллюзорное впечатление. Она безжалостна, эта тонкая золотистая линия, она разрежет их жизни пополам, но Мерлин не испытывает страха. Он делает несколько сильных гребков, лодка оказывается у самой кромки. Мерлин складывает весла внутрь – аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить Артура, и вглядывается, заметив смутную фигуру на берегу. Он узнает ее. Длинные темные волосы, белая кожа, ярко-красные губы. Они не виделись очень давно, однажды выбрав разные стороны, но сейчас все кажется таким нелепым – противостояние, интриги, злоба, ненависть. Моргана не двигается, и Мерлин отчетливо представляет себе ее лицо – полное печали, скорби и сожаления. Ведь и она теперь совсем не та обезумевшая ведьма, какой была когда-то. Моргана делает шаг к воде, и Мерлин произносит заклинание. Лодка медленно плывет, ее нос касается натянутой магической нити, рвет ее, и Мерлина окатывает дикой болью. Его сердце пропускает удар, а потом опять начинает биться, мерно и покойно. Он поворачивается, и его губы трогает улыбка. Мерлин видит, как дрожат веки Артура, накрывает своими пальцами пальцы Артура и выдыхает.  
  
Теперь они вместе.  
  
\- Холодно, - говорит Артур, усаживаясь в лодке. – И ты, конечно, не догадался захватить с собой пару одеял.  
  
\- Разве ты не наслаждаешься погодой? - спрашивает Мерлин и уворачивается от ледяных брызг, смывающих память о прошлой жизни.  
  
Помолодевший на два десятка лет Артур берется за весла и уверенно направляет их лодку к берегу. Мерлин вытягивает ноги, наслаждаясь бездельем, и думает, что это правильно. Долг Артура – выбрать путь, долг Мерлина – не дать им сойти с этого пути.   
  
И нет никого, кто способен им помешать.


End file.
